Storage of purchase-related information, such as purchase receipts and product warranties, provides difficulties for product owners. Such documentation is conventionally provided in paper form, often in the form of fragile till receipts, and is difficult to maintain effectively. Claiming against receipts and warranties typically requires a painstaking manual checking process. It is desirable to provide an arrangement for handling such information which provides advantages for at least one of product owners, retailers and warrantors.